


Measurements

by Abagel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Could've made it longer, Dean's a model, Depressive themes, I think Balthazar is a tailor?, Modern AU, idk - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abagel/pseuds/Abagel
Summary: Balthazar loves to use Dean as his model. Dean isn't sure if his body is good enough.





	Measurements

Dean loved Balthazar. He loved how Balthazar tasted the cheap booze he bought and always scrunched his face in disgust, he loved how Balthazar would cook meals that he couldn't pronouce, but the thing he loved most was Balthazar's love for fashion. They would be walking down a street when Balthazar would drag Dean into a fabric store. He would spend hours looking at fabrics and ribbons; scolding Dean for calling two different shades of purple. Dean would always laugh when Balthazar had forgotten pins in his selve. And Balthazar would always tease Dean with different shades of green ribbons, or threaten to sew green buttons into his eyes; Coraline styel. Dean loved all of it. What he didn't love was Balthazar wanting to use him as a model. Don't get Dean wrong, he loved Balthazar's work and felt honored that he could present them. He just believed he didn't have the body for it.

He always felt nervous and highly self-conscious when Balthazar took his measurements. It got too much for Dean. Seeing himself in the mirror, watching his weight, looking at the measurements and wondering if it was big or not. It got too much for his stomach, and Dean soon found himself unabling to keep anything down expect water. He was okay with it.

"Dean? Can we talk?" Balthazar asked.

They were in the studio, making a new line of clothing. Dean happily agreed to be his model. Like always, Balthazar sketched an outfit, coose fabrics, then he would take Dean's measurements. Today, Dean felt a slight difference. Balthazar watched him undress, a look of worry engraved on his face, then hesitantly took Dean's measurements.

"Yeah?" Dean said, zipping up his jacket.

Balthazar blinked a few times, licking his lips. "Are you straving yourself?"

"I-" Dean blinked, guilt filling him like a flood. "I-I don't mean to... my body just won't keep it down."

Balthazar walked slowly to Dean, the gently cupped his face. "Why?"

"I-I don't know," Dean breathed shakily, tears peaking from his eye lids. "I just felt ... ugly, like I should look better."

"Oh, sweetheart," Balthazar whispered.

The tailor held his dear model. Hushing his beloved, rocking him gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, super short and stupid. Could've written a better ending.... Too lazy.


End file.
